A Lonely Birthday
by SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: What happens when nobody shows up for Al's birthday?


**_A Lonely Birthday_**

Alfred F. Jones, personification of America, was known for throwing big loud parties. And this year was going to be no exception! He'd prepared everything waaay in advance! He brought out the old fashioned grill, decked out his backyard with tons of flags from all over the world—mostly his own because it _was_ his birthday, after all—and even scrubbed out his massive swimming pool!

He sent out invites three months early so nobody was blindsided by the party's date—though everyone should know by now that July 4th was _always_ going to be the date of the party.

This year was going to be the best! He'd been planning it since August, after all! He'd already finished the cake. Alfred knew that many nations were put off by his brightly colored cakes and dyes, so he kept it simple this year. He made it himself—he was _much_ better at cooking and baking than his father—and it was decorated with plain white frosting. There were blue frosting flowers that he'd made with fresh blueberry juice, and the red flowers were made with raspberry juice. No artificial colors, flavors, or preservatives, he was proud to say! Plus it was organic! Or… as organic as a cake could be.

He'd spent all morning preparing the cake and several appetizers, and he'd been up late the night before preparing the steak and hamburger meat so it could marinate overnight and absorb all the wonderful juicy flavors!

America was excited. This year, he was going to show them just how resourceful he could be! He handmade all the decorations—aside from the flags—and all the food was made from scratch! There were even salads and tea offered for those who didn't like heavier meals.

He'd put a lot of hard work and effort into the party this year. Last year, he'd listened to all the things the nations complained about, and aimed to address those issues this time. There were soft comfy lounge chairs by the pool where people could relax and soak in the sun, and the pool was warmed to just the right temperature so nobody would be too cold. He also swapped out the chlorine for salt, so the more sensitive nations' eyes wouldn't burn. He did the same with the Jacuzzi, and had several towels with each nation's flag on them washed, clean, and in the towel warmer.

There were even videogames, a home theater, a ping-pong table, and a sauna! He even opened up the library so that the quieter nations could enjoy a nice read in the sun. He'd taken _everyone_ into consideration this time. Sure, it was _his_ big day, but… he wanted everyone to have fun.

Something the nations never knew—with the exception of Canada and Mexico—was that Alfred had 51 kids. All his states were personified (and Puerto Rico!). Alfred uses July 4th as a celebratory day with the other nations, but the evening and July 5th was family celebration. He had several different houses—for safety purposes. This was his 'public' house, and was honestly more like a mansion or something. It was two stories tall and looked like something _nobody_ could ever afford.

Most nations thought it was Al flaunting his wealth, but in all honesty, he'd built that himself from the ground up. He wasn't flaunting his _wealth_, but his _skill_.

In contrast, his private home—where he lived with his kids—was still very large, but much more homey. It had a simple design, and was built upon several hundred acres of forest. There was a barn with horses and all sorts of animals for the kids to take care of. There was a pool, but it was fairly small in comparison to the one at his public residence—most of the kids preferred the beach or the nearby springs on their property.

It was about nine in the morning, as he was cleaning up some last minute stuff, that Arthur called.

"Hey, man! What's up?"

"America. I'm terribly sorry, but I fear I won't be able to make it to your party today." The Englishman had to pause for small coughing fit. "I'm rather ill, and I'd rather rest and stay in bed."

"Naw, it's cool, man. No worries! Just feel better! You can come next year!" Alfred expertly kept his disappointment from his voice. "The party will go on!" He didn't want England to feel guilty or anything.

"Right." Arthur's voice sounded somewhat sour, and with that, he hung up the phone.

"He didn't even wish me a happy birthday…" The American sighed. He then shook his head. NO! He wouldn't let this get him down! The party would be fine! He'd invited practically _everyone_, after all!

But one by one, over the course of the next few hours, more and more nations called in. They had work, or something sudden came up, or they were sick… At least Ivan told him flat out that he didn't feel like going. Alfred had to respect him for being honest.

Gilbert, Francis and Antonio had gone out drinking the night before, and were so hung over they couldn't even leave the bathroom. Alfred couldn't blame them for not wanting to come by after _that_. Though he'd admit… it hurt that his step-father, Francis, wasn't coming either.

The phone rang again, as the despondent American looked at the Caller ID, is stomach twisted in knots. "Mattie! Wazzup, man?! You're on your way, right? This year's par-tay is going to be epic!" _Please… don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me._ They were brothers! Surely, Canada was going to come! The American had shown up to his brother's party just three days prior.

"I'm sorry, Al… I'm still hung over from my party. And your music is always so loud…"

"I-I can turn it down…"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure you'll have fun with everyone else. I really am sorry. I'll give you my gift when I see you next."

"Y-yeah… It won't be the same without you." America tried to smile… tried to sound chipper, but it sounded forced, even to him. Unfortunately, Canada was too tired to hear it.

"Thanks Al. See you later. Oh… and Happy Birthday." The line went dead.

"That's one person who's wished me a happy birthday." He sighed. _Everyone_ had called out, or just flat out not shown up.

By this point, it was two in the afternoon, and the party that should've been in full swing was already dead on its feet. The beverages on the table were warming, and the appetizers were covered with saran wrap and put into ice baths to keep them from going bad. Suddenly, the decorations he'd been so proud of and so excited to put up became a very painful thing to look at.

He kicked his feet in the pool, creating ripples. "I'm alone." He sighed. "Not that I blame them… I guess I really _am_ obnoxious after all."

He stared at the clouds, listening to his people celebrate their freedom. After about an hour he chalked everything up to a lost cause. He brought out his own cake, and lit just one candle.

"Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me… happy birthday to Alfred… happy birthday to me…" He sung quietly before making his wish. "I wish… I wish…" He blew out the candle.

**_Chapter 2: Not This Year_**

Matthew had been unable to sleep after he'd called his brother. Something wasn't right, but… _surely_ _he's okay… right?_

He shook his head and took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, ignoring his pounding headache. In all honesty, he wasn't hung over. He was sick. But he hadn't wanted to worry his brother on his birthday! He'd wanted him to have fun instead.

"Hey, Arthur." Matthew greeted as his stepfather picked up the phone. "How's the party going?"

"Oh, I couldn't make it. I'm ill."

"Me too… I'm sorry to bother you, then." His gut twisted. _Arthur didn't come?_

"No, no… It's fine. Get some rest, then. I'm sure Alfred's having a blast despite the two of us not being there."

"Y-yeah…" He hung up the phone. Almost immediately, he dialed France. "Hey, papa… how's the party?"

"Oh… mon cher, I went out drinking with Prussia and Spain last night… we couldn't make it…" he stopped to dry heave into the toilet. "We can't even leave the bathroom right now." France groaned.

"So you didn't go either? That's five people so far…" Matthew swallowed thickly. "You… do you think that nobody showed up?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course people showed up!" Francis reprimanded, but it didn't reassure the Canadian.

He hung up unceremoniously, and dialed his other brother. "Diego!"

"Oi! What's wrong? You sound horrible." Mexico answered.

"Shut up, and go to Al's public house. See how the party's going. Join in, if you can. I'll be there soon, but you're closer. I know you're already probably trolling around the US."

"Hehe~ What can I say? My soda may be better, but Al's chips are muy amazing~"

"Just go, you asshole."

"Why are you always so violent with me?"

"GO!" Matthew hung up, and started getting dressed. Sick or not, he wasn't going to let his brother celebrate alone.

About twenty minutes later, Diego called him back on Facetime. "What is it?" Matthew asked, already on his way.

"It's bad, bro…" he flipped the camera to show Alfred sitting alone in his backyard, food covered up and a cake sitting on his lap. The decorations were incredible, and Matthew gave his brother props for all his hard work. But the thing that made him cry was the fact that he was _alone_.

"No… Nobody showed up?" Matthew choked on his tears, knowing how much that must hurt his brother. He took a screenshot and hung up on Diego. He then angrily dialed Arthur and Francis in a group dial.

"Matthieu?" Francis asked as he picked up the phone. "What's wrong, you just called?"

"Honestly, if you're that worried, just go." Arthur sighed.

"Both you fucking assholes better get to Alfred's party right now." Matthew growled out in a low tone, and the two on the other end of the line froze. Canada almost_ never_ cussed.

"What? What's wrong?" Arthur bravely asked. His answer was a picture of America sitting alone with his birthday cake, blowing out his candle.

"Nobody came. He's _alone_ on his _fucking birthday._ How must he feel? Even his _dad_ didn't come." Matthew bit back mercilessly. "How many times has he come when you needed him? Rain or shine, sick or hung over… he was _always_ there. And now… nobody's there when he needs them."

"Mon dieu…" Francis shared a look with a horrified Gilbert and Antonio. They abruptly remembered the one year that the three of them were the only ones to show up. They'd taken him out on the town to cheer him up, and the four had ended up having a blast. They'd never once stopped to consider that it'd happen _again_.

"We'll be there." Prussia spoke up, surprising Arthur and Matthew.

"Si. We've got some sickbags here somewhere." Spain chuckled, rummaging around.

"You heard them. That's three of us coming." Francis smiled. He felt worse knowing he'd left his son alone on his birthday than _any_ hangover could make him feel.

The call ended thereafter.

Meanwhile, Diego couldn't just stand there and watch his brother in such a sad scene. So he did the _normal_ thing—for the country he was in at least—and jumped the fence. "ALFRED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BRO!" He shouted as he landed in the backyard with a grin.

This action startled America so much that he nearly dropped his cake in the pool. "D-Diego?"

Mexico hadn't realized that Alfred had been crying until he saw the tears running down his brother's face. The scene broke his heart, but he kept his smile strong. He'd learned from the man before him—his secret hero—that a smile was the best way to reassure someone who was hurting.

He approached the blond and crouched down to his level. He gently wiped away the tears, setting the cake aside to enjoy later. Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He was so disappointed that nobody had shown up, and part of him was angry. At himself… at the people who didn't come… He just wrapped his arms around his brother and _cried._

This was the scene that Canada, England, France, Spain, and Prussia came in to see. They all shared a guilty, horrified look. America was _always_ a strong person. He never cried in front of others, not even as a kid. Seeing him break down like this was sobering for them all. Their guts twisted with a nauseating guilt.

"A-America…" England spoke up, drawing his attention to the group at his door.

"I thought you c-couldn't come?"

"Nonsense, Al. We'll always be here for you. Sorry we're late." Matthew smiled.

"Where's the party?! Music?! FOOD?" Prussia cried out, trying to bring up the mood. Alfred cracked a smile, wiping away his tears.

"Come now, that's not how a birthday is celebrated!" France grinned, picking up the cake.

Alfred was grateful. The party that almost wasn't, ended up being the best birthday he'd had in a long, long time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!"

**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Originally, it was just going to be the first chapter, but I wanted something a bit happier as the ending. Never done a birthday fic before, but… hope you liked it nonetheless. Some FACE action, too! :D _**

**_Words: 2,237_**

**_Pages: 6_**

**_Posted: July 4, 2019!_**


End file.
